Love or Hate
by lostinthisnightmarecalledlife
Summary: Roxas and Sora are new. What happens when Riku and Axel are to look over them
1. Chapter 1

ALL I WANT TO DO IS SCREAM

FOR YOU.

''Mr. Maxell. Mr.Maxell. Wake up.'' I turn my head to the oppisite side of where the voice was comming from. I hear a sigh and a muffled voice. Suddnely cold water meets my warm body. I jolt up and look around.

My fellow class mates were laughing. I turn torwards the teacher and give her a forced smile. I was cold. And mad. My best friend Demyx was laughing at me. ''Axel if you would mide me and not fall asleep you wouldn't of got wet.'' Mrs.Iria, my teacher, said to me.

She walks away and starts where she i guess left off. ''Now if I may contunie, This is Roxas. The comes from Twilight town.'' I look up and notice that a pair of twins stood in front of the class. It was eather that or I was going color blind and seeing double.

The small blonde one hid his face between his bangs. Other than that the rest of his hair was spiked. The other one was a brunet. His hair stood on end.

''And this is Sora.'' Mrs.Iria says again. ''Please treat them kindly. If some of you offer to show them around school and town I'll bring your grade up two letter grades.'' She said also.

Me and my other friend Riku look at eachother. Both our hands shoot up at the same time. Me and him were failing this class. Mrs.Iria smiled. ''Ok. Axel you get Roxas, And Riku you get Sora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I walked into school I notice that we were instantly called into the principal Bubble's office. Roxas and Sora were sitting there and looking dead. me and Riku enter hazardly.

We both glance at the twins. Roxas glared at me hatefully and Sora smiled sweetly at Riku. Riku flashed him one of his 'Your gonna be mine' Grins and Sora blushes.

''Ok now. These are your guides. Axel and Riku.'' Mr. Bubble's says to them. They nod in sync. ''You may go.'' He said. Roxas and Sora get up and follow us out.

We still had half an hour before school started. I wonder why they started so late. only 2 months till school's out. I hear a laugh from behind me and turn. Roxas was smiling and Sora looked smug.

''Do you have a brother named Sonic.'' Roxas asked while trying to hold back laughter. I sigh. ''No. But I have one named Saix.'' I say. Sora laughs. I look at riku with pleading eyes to try to get him to tell me whats going on.

''Does he have blue hair?'' Roxas asks. I nod. They both crack up. 'So...Soni...Sonic amd knuckles.'' They both say in sync.(I noticed that in sync sounds like a boyband I used to like. lol)

Riku also starts laughing and I sigh. Riku just had to get the easy one. This was going to be a long two to three weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Sora:Yeah you heard the man

writeh:Excuse me MAN.

Sora:I mean Woman. Please don't hurt me I'm cute.

Roxas:Hahahahahaha

Axel:HEy there cuttie. I finally found you.

Roxas:Stay away you pyromanaic.

Axel:But Roxy.I'm your Pyro manaic.

HErminie Granger:Have any of you seen Harry Potter.

All shakes no except for Roxas.

Roxas:Yeah I saw him. He went into a gay bar.

'HErmine faints'

Roxas:ha.

Axel:And how would you know.

Roxas:Um. I gotta go.Read and review bye.

Axel: GET BACK HERE.

Sora and writer stares stupidly at them.


	2. Chapter 2

FOREVER SEEMS LIKE NEVER  
IN THIS LAND OF MAKE BELIEVE

It had been a week and Sora and Roxas had become best buds. But no matter how hard I try Roxas hates me. Sora told me he hated everyone. But me. Why does he hate me. Is there something wrong with me.

''HEy Sora, does Roxas have emotional problems?'' I ask.

Sora eyes open wide and look shocked. ''No. He just dosent let people in after what happened with Tidu..'' He stops short. i give him a questioning look.

''After what.'' I ask. Sora sighs. ''I guess I already said to much. Roxas used to have a best friend named Tidus. They had been friends for years. well Roxas developed a crush on him. Tidus found out and used it to his advantage. HE had Roxas do all kinds of stuff for him. It was sad.''

HE pauses.'' Roxas was oblivious to it . Then Roxas stoped doing what he asked. Tidus stoped talking to himand he has been like this ever sience.'' Sora finishes. I nod. Wow. That poor kid. ''You can never say anything to him about it. He'll be mad at me.'' Sora pleads. ''I promised him. I never mean to tell but it just slips out likethat.'' Sora says becoming frantic. I can see the hurt in his eyes.

''I won't tell.'' I say while laughing. ''Calm down.'' I say again. The door behind us opens and Roxas and Riku come in smiling. Why does Roxas like Riku more than me? ''Hey Sora.'' Riku says smiling. Sora smiles sweetly at him. I look at Roxas and he glares at me.

I sigh and walk out the door, grabing Roxas's hand and pulling him out behind me. I close the door behind me. I look at him and he was stareing at the ground. He rips out and looks at me hurt.

''Why do you hate me?'' I ask. ''What'' He was sweetly. ''Why. Do. you. Hate. ME.?'' I ask again. He smiles at me for the first time. ''I don't hate you. I just dislike you with all me heart.'' He says to me smirking.

''Fine why do you dislike me?'' I ask in an annoyed tone. He sighs. ''Your trying to hard to become my friend. The only reason someone trys so hard to be your friend is only if they like you or wanna hurt you'' He said to me.

I look in his eyes. They are big, round blue orbs of innoncence. ''I don't wanna hurt you. i just wanna be your friend.'' i say to him in a sweet tone. ''Why?'' HE asks. I sigh. He dosen't believe me. Crap. ''Because you seem like a nice kid and I just wanna''. I say. ''So will you me my flipping friend or not?" I ask him.

He smiles. ''Ok''.

Please read and review.

Sora;Please

Roxas;leave me alon Axel.

Axel;If you let me kiss you I will.

Riku;Hey Sora, wanna get some popcorn, and soda and watch this little soap show called 'in the eyes of Axel and Roxas'

Sora;sure.

Axel;In this episode Roxas will let me kiss him.

Roxas;will not. Rather kiss the people who review this story.

Axel; I reviewed.

Roxas; Fine I rather kiss a dog

Riku;Ok. I got a dog right here

Dog; Woof woof.

Roxas; WHy me?


	3. Chapter 3

Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen

Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention

I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Chapter 3.

Well Roxas was my friend but he still glared at me often. It was like he was trying to figure out something. Oh well. Roxas and Sora had took pictures of me and Saix and labled them Sonic and Knuckles. Sora told Roxas he could be tails and Roxas flipped. He threw a black marker at him hitting him square in the nose.

He now had a black dot on it. Riku laughed and leaned back. '' Hey Axel.'' Roxas said to me smiling. ''Yeah what.'' I say back. ''Other than Knuckles you also look like a red porcipine, bulimic or anerxite, ( i don't know how to spell it but it is where you don't eat.) or you could be a red headed lion.'' He said to me laughing. Sora cracked up and Riku smiled.

That lil smartass. ''Well you look like a blonde porcipine, cocokatill (sp. the bird with big hair.), and it look like you got a swirly.'' I snap back. Roxas smiles. ''Yeah but At least I wouldn't get mixed up as a clown at a circus.'' He retorts back.

I sigh. It was useless. Him and Sora are laughing.'' Ding. Ding.'' Soras cell went off. He opened it. ''Hello.'' He said into it. He sighs, and slams the phone shut. " It was Kairi. She won't leave me alone. It is getting anoying.'' He said

''Why won't she accept the fact that your through?'' Roxas asked. I didn't understand at first but now I got it. Kairi was his girlfriend. I glanced at Riku. He looked down. ''Well, we were cuttest couplein our class thats why, if you don't remember.'' He says. Roxas nods.

I sigh again and look at the TV. We were watching Americans next top model. WHAT!!! Hell no. Wheres the remote. Roxas had the remote last. I look over at him and he was staring intently at the TV.I look at him wierdly. He looks at me and smiles.

I point at the TV and do a gaging noise. ''My mom want;s to see who goes home. She missed it.'' He said I nod. ''Christene, goes home.'' Riku says rom out of nowhere. ''You mean the one with the mole on her leg?'' Sora asked. Riku nods. What the HELL!!! How come everyone here knows more about this stupid show then me?

I walk out of the living room, and head into my bed room. My room was a mess. Clothes everywhere, food on the groud, 5 week old pizza sat on the table. I wonder if it was still good.

Every thing was quiet until. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Came from down stares.

Plase read and review.

Sora:If you do i'll give you a Sora chibi

Roxas;No. I'll give you a Roxas chbi

Axel; No. An Axel and Roxas Chibi.

Sora: Im cutter. Every review you make I'll give you that and a cookie.

Axel; You can't beat cookie.

Roxas;Nope.


End file.
